


stick shift

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Taipi rides his brakes like a whore, but he shifts gears gracefully.





	stick shift

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (vehicular).

Taipi rides his brakes like a whore, but he shifts gears gracefully. Uchi likes traveling with him for the latter reason. Though they may not see each other that much anymore, each squeal of Taipi’s tires around a corner reminds Uchi that nothing much has changed, aside from his hair.

It’s mesmerizing to watch Taipi’s wrist flip through the gears, fingers barely grazing the shifter, and Uchi finds himself disappointed when they get on the freeway and the car stays in fifth. Taipi’s hand doesn’t move at first, just resting on the shifter as his fingers tap absently on the lever.

Mentally Uchi replaces the gear shifter with his cock and he’s hard in three seconds. With this in mind, every move Taipi makes is much more erotic — his palm gliding along the knob, the brush of his fingers on the lever, even the way his hand is shaking from the vibrations of the car. Taipi has nice hands, Uchi thinks. Hands that would feel good touching him.

Then Taipi makes a fist around the lever and Uchi chokes on his next breath, which is followed by Taipi’s mood-ruining burst of laughter as Uchi tears his eyes away from the gear shifter to glare at the driver. Taipi glances to the side long enough to give Uchi a pitying look, which makes Uchi glare harder.

“That face is so unattractive on you,” Taipi says, and Uchi instantly relaxes his expression. “Don’t be mad because I caught you staring.”

“Don’t jerk off your gear shifter and expect me not to stare,” Uchi shoots back, feeling proud at Taipi’s gasp of indignation.

“I was not!” Taipi exclaims. “I was just shifting! I can’t help it if everything I do is sexual to you.”

Uchi rolls his eyes. “Please.”

Snorting, Taipi rests his hand on the gear shifter again, then snatches it away like it burned him. “Now you’ve got me all self-conscious about it.”

“I doubt that you’re self-conscious about _anything_ ,” Uchi says, and Taipi just shrugs. The gear shifter remains untouched, shaking a little at the high speed. The next second has Uchi’s hand on it, palm covering the knob and the vibrations go straight to his dick.

“Don’t you dare shift me out of gear,” Taipi warns. “If you make me throw a rod, I’ll beat you with it.”

“Promises,” Uchi jokes dryly, watching his own hand wrap around the knob. He stretches out his fingers down the lever and brings them back up, feeling the tingling in his fingertips that remains even after they’re not touching it anymore.

This continues for the entire chorus of the song playing low on the radio before Taipi grabs the steering wheel harder and sits up straight in his seat. “You’re very distracting,” he hisses.

“Don’t look, then,” Uchi tells him.

Taipi responds to that by covering Uchi’s hand with his own. The pressure has him gripping harder, his hand squished between Taipi’s and the knob, and it feels like foreplay. Uchi doesn’t notice the slight incline until Taipi’s pulling him down the gears, moving his hand up and down just as gracefully as before, and Uchi’s next breath isn’t until they idle at the red light.

His eyes flick upwards, meeting Taipi’s that are staring back at him deviously, and the only warning Uchi gets is a brief smirk before they’re moving again, getting right back on the freeway. Uchi’s hand is maneuvered through the gears much slower this time, the time between each shift excruciating. Finally they make it back to fifth and Taipi abruptly releases him, leaving his hand almost numb and a little cold.

Instead of pulling it back into his lap, though, he rests it on Taipi’s thigh. Taipi jumps from the sudden contact but doesn’t smack him away, the denim of his jeans rough under Uchi’s roaming fingers. “This isn’t very safe,” he points out, a hint of amusement in his voice, and Uchi wants to make him fall apart.

“Just keep your eyes on the road,” Uchi whispers, scooting closer to drape his arm comfortably over the console. His fingers dip down to Taipi’s inseam and his thighs spread automatically, his breath hitching as Uchi teases him. He watches Taipi harden in his jeans, his exhales becoming harsher as Uchi gets closer, and he arches with a silent gasp when Uchi pokes the bulge with his pinky finger.

Taipi hisses, shifting in his seat and staring intently ahead of him. Uchi chuckles as he gropes him properly, feeling the firm length strain his jeans, and it’s Taipi who reaches down to pop the button of his own fly.

“In a hurry?” Uchi asks, relocating his fingers to Taipi’s cock as it’s exposed. It’s a nice size, Uchi thinks, curving a bit as Uchi strokes it from base to tip.

“If you’re going to do something, do it,” Taipi hisses. “It’s the middle of the day and we are on the _freeway_.”

“Impatient,” Uchi mutters, rubbing the head and smirking at the way Taipi squirms. He looks up and finds Taipi biting his lip, his cheeks starting to tinge pink from arousal. “Have you ever had road head, Taipi?”

“This is so unsafe,” Taipi mutters. “My mother would kill me.”

“I take that as a no.” Uchi turns to lean over the console and lick the tip of Taipi’s cock, which jumps at the contact. A tiny moan sounds from above and Uchi feels it in his whole body. “Let me hear you and I’ll do it.”

“I hate you,” Taipi says, but his words are followed by a low groan and fingers in Uchi’s hair.

“No you don’t,” Uchi replies, and opens his mouth to take the length past his lips. Taipi’s fingers tighten and his next noise catches in his throat, his hips rocking up to push further into Uchi’s mouth. Uchi can only hope that he’s still paying attention to the road, though he’s not about to pull away to make sure. As long as the car doesn’t suddenly jerk, he’s good.

The angle is a bit uncomfortable, but Uchi likes how Taipi feels in his mouth. He takes him down as far as he dares in a moving vehicle, which seems to be good enough for Taipi judging by the obscene moans that spill from his lips. They’re quiet enough to have Uchi straining his ears for them, but it’s worth it as he starts to suck and Taipi’s thigh tremble under his chin.

“God,” Taipi gasps, his fingers tightening in Uchi’s hair as he bobs up and down. “Shit, I’m speeding.”

Uchi slows down and feels Taipi let up on the gas pedal, then pulls back to tongue the head. His lips make smacking sounds as he sucks him in and out, using his hands to pull back the foreskin and pump him in time with his mouth. Taipi is impossibly hard, his body shuddering with each lick to his slit, and for the first time Uchi considers the possibility that he could crash into something when he comes.

“Be careful,” he mutters, pressing the words into the head of Taipi’s cock before taking the length back into his mouth.

“Don’t stop,” is Taipi’s response, breathy and desperate and it makes Uchi suck him harder, dipping his hand into Taipi’s jeans to gently roll his tight balls. “Oh fuck, I have to get off soon.”

Uchi’s not sure whether he’s talking about the freeway or his orgasm, but either way he takes the cue to go faster. Taipi’s voice gains more depth, resounding in Uchi’s head as he slurps him down over and over again. Finally Taipi lets out a string of unintelligible syllables and his cock twitches, spurting on Uchi’s tongue, and Uchi swallows it down while Taipi shakily lets go of Uchi’s hair and returns both hands to the steering wheel.

“You are so in for it when I find a place to park,” he says, breathlessly, and Uchi makes a big show of licking his lips as he sits up and stretches. His back aches from being twisted, but it’s worth it to see Taipi’s face completely flushed and incredulous as Uchi helpfully tucks him back into his jeans and gives him a smug grin.

“Promise?” he asks.

Taipi growls in response, which Uchi finds incredibly hot as he’s reminded of his own arousal. Now he’s just as anxious as Taipi to find a place to park, noticing how roughly he’s shifting gears as they cruise onto the side streets. Uchi doesn’t know this area at all, and he’s pretty sure Taipi doesn’t either, but there’s an abandoned parking lot next to a building that looks like a run-down bar whose sign declares that they don’t open for several hours.

No sooner has Taipi pulled the e-brake then he’s in Uchi’s lap, yanking on the lever to lower the seat and fusing their mouths together. Taipi’s an aggressive kisser, much more dominant than Uchi had ever expected, and it’s all he can do to keep up as Taipi’s tongue licks his way into his mouth and chases Uchi’s.

Uchi groans into their kiss as Taipi reaches down to grope him, wasting no time opening his pants and stroking him directly. He twists his wrist and it’s like the gear shift all over again, Uchi’s hips snapping up to feel more as his noises die on Taipi’s tongue. Then Taipi pulls away and Uchi expects him to kneel on the floorboards and return the favor, but he lifts his hands to find one of Taipi’s thighs bare as he straddles Uchi’s waist with his jeans hanging off one leg.

“Are you _serious_?” Uchi hisses, eyes flying open at Taipi’s plans for them.

“At least the car isn’t _moving_ ,” Taipi replies pointedly, reaching into his console for a tube of lubrication and a condom. Uchi is not surprised one bit that he keeps his car stocked with necessities. “Are you complaining?”

Uchi snatches the lube and starts coating his fingers, their kiss breaking as Taipi sits up, leaning his head down to keep from hitting it on the ceiling. His bottom lip in his teeth, he smiles mischievously as he pushes up Uchi’s shirt and runs his hands along Uchi’s chest. One of his nails snags a nipple and Uchi hisses, reaching between Taipi’s spread thighs a little rougher than he should. But Taipi just moans, pushing back against his fingers, first one and then two.

“Mm, yeah,” Taipi hisses, the lust in his voice making Uchi move faster. Taipi’s body contracts around him and Uchi moans as he imagines how that will feel around his cock. All at once Taipi’s hands are on him again, rolling on a condom and lubing him, and Uchi slips in a third finger as Taipi rolls his hips like he’s never done on stage.

“Ride me,” Uchi says, and Taipi smirks down at him with hooded eyes as Uchi pulls his hand away. Then he’s sinking down onto him, surrounding Uchi completely with tight heat, and it’s all Uchi can do to breathe and keep his own hips still until Taipi’s adjusted to him. He focuses on Taipi’s face and gets turned on all over again, watching his lips part and close his eyes as he relaxes, slowly rocking back and forth and driving Uchi crazy.

“Now who’s in a hurry?” Taipi teases, but there’s an urgency in his voice that lets out a beautiful moan when Uchi gives a tentative thrust upward. It feels so good and Taipi doesn’t look uncomfortable at all, so he does it again, and again, until Taipi’s bracing his hands on the ceiling and moaning with each bounce.

“Taipi,” Uchi gasps, and Taipi grins smugly. Uchi narrows his eyes and thrusts harder, grabbing Taipi by the hips to pull him down with each pound upwards, and his expression instantly returns to mid-coital pleasure.

Uchi releases his grip and Taipi takes over, bouncing on his cock so fast that Uchi can’t keep up. He ends up clinging to Taipi’s hips for no other reason than just to hold onto something, laying back and enjoying how Taipi’s body squeezes his cock over and over again. Then Taipi leans back to change the angle and makes this absolutely filthy noise, which is inevitably what rips Uchi’s orgasm from deep inside him.

He’s still tingling when Taipi falls forward and lands on top of him, his breath heaving as much as Uchi’s. “I thought I was done having sex in cars when I got my own place,” Taipi says with a laugh.

“Then you shouldn’t fondle the gear shifter while you drive,” Uchi replies pointedly, and Taipi just shakes his head as they clean up.

But when they get back on the road, Taipi’s hand isn’t the only one shifting the gears.


End file.
